


【巴基×你】秘密

by NeverRain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 漫威乙女 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverRain/pseuds/NeverRain
Summary: 关于巴基和你的一些秘密
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 2





	【巴基×你】秘密

詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，或者说巴基·巴恩斯，或者说冬日战士，或者说二战中咆哮突击队中的巴恩斯中士，随便怎么称呼都可以。  
他有了一个秘密。  
他时不时就会到某个小区里，通常是晚上，然后盯着一个窗户看上几个小时。

巴基第一次看到你是在学校。  
完成任务后布鲁克林小王子骑着摩托车准备回去，然后他路上停下买了一杯咖啡，因为这家咖啡店紧挨着学校，他来的不巧，刚好是放学的时候。  
所以他停了下来，在咖啡店买了一杯咖啡，并不打算在人流中挤出一条路。  
然后他就看见了你。  
你跨坐在你那辆纯黑的摩托车上，头盔拎在手里，一只手玩着手机，上身倚在车头，时不时抬头看看，是在等着什么人。  
来接孩子的有很多人，但巴基一眼就注意到了你——可能是因为在一群叔叔阿姨里让你这张年轻的脸庞显得更年轻，他甚至怀疑你没有成年；也可能是你格子衬衫牛仔裤高马尾的搭配和那辆黑机车实在不怎么搭配；也可能是你并没有挤在校门口，而是在咖啡馆附近人少的地方找了个位置停下来，在一个离他很近的位置。  
巴基一边啜着咖啡一边猜想你应该是在等你的小男友——然后他看见一个小男孩朝你跑了过去，喊了一声姐姐。你把车子掉了个头，过程中漫不经心地扫了他一眼，略微停了一下，然后带着你后座上的小男孩离开了。  
“姐姐？这个车是谁的？好酷！”  
“这是我同学的，我们的车坏了所以我借他的用。”你简单解释了一下，同时回头瞪了他一眼，“你再敢在车上乱动我就把你踢下去。”  
你握住车把，回想着扫到的那双蓝色眼睛。  
……好漂亮的一双眼睛，搜肠刮肚却找不到合适形容词的你只能这么感慨，我是不是应该多看点文学方面的书补充一下词汇量了？  
好吧，并不是小男友。巴基把小费放在咖啡杯下面，是小弟弟。  
第二天的那个时候，他也坐在咖啡馆里，换了个位置。  
余光扫到角落里，你觉得那个静静喝着咖啡的男人有点眼熟。  
第三天、第四天……巴基似乎养成了习惯，他在固定的时间到达那个学校附近，然后找个地方坐下来，等你来接你弟弟。  
或许该说他不愧是冬日战士，你并没有意识到每天还有这么一个人看着你，甚至还被他尾随到自己家里。  
而巴基，他在自己像是被洗脑一样懵懵懂懂尾随到你家之后骤然清醒，甚至可以说从没有这么清醒过。然后他快步，甚至可以说是逃跑一般跑进了你家附近唯一一个人多一点的地方——一家书店。  
布鲁克林的小王子意识到这已经不是单纯的“好奇”“无聊”或者其他什么的借口可以掩饰的了。  
他翻着手中的故事书，男人苍白的手指带着战场上经久不散的硝烟味道，书页翻过有着“沙沙”的声响。  
“ ‘我有点明白了。’ 小王子说，‘有一朵花……，我想，她把我驯服了。’ ”优美的词句从那张薄薄的嘴唇中倾泻出来。  
“我想，她把我驯服了。”  
店员奇怪而惊恐地看着这个突然跑进来的男人——他有着足够高的身高，有着一般人显然不会有的，看上去就很坚实的肌肉，更重要的是，店员咽了口口水，动作尽量小地朝警报器方向移了移，他看上去实在不太像是会因为想要买书而迫不及待跑进书店的那种人。  
而且会跑进儿童区……  
他是不是精神有问题？店员思考着这个问题，他需要报警吗？或者叫一个医生过来？  
巴基感觉到了店员惊恐戒备的眼神，但他不知道为什么，最后他买走了那本《小王子》。  
小王子似乎找到了自己的玫瑰。

巴基·巴恩斯有了一个秘密，关于一个小姑娘，关于你。  
他看着他的小姑娘对着电脑扎了一个晚上的头发。他背对着电脑，不知道你在看什么。但他想一定是很好看的视频，因为你的眼睛一直被紧紧吸在屏幕上。在你不知道第几次把麻花辫扎了一半就搞错又重新开始之后，他忍不住笑了，看着窗子后面你因为气恼而鼓起来的脸颊，仓鼠一样，他很想戳一戳。  
有时候他看见你通宵熬夜，对着电脑疯狂敲键盘。虽然很想对你说熬夜对女孩子不好，但他只能在你的窗外看着，陪你一起看最沉的黑夜如何渐渐消散，启明星如何闪亮，太阳如何升起，如何亲吻每一栋房屋每一株娇嫩的花朵。  
如何照射在你疲惫却兴奋的脸上，也许是因为眼睛已经适应了黑暗，他觉得有点刺眼。  
有时候他去执行任务，结束之后他洗去自己身上鲜血的味道，来到这里，从飘动的窗帘后面一窥你的睡颜。他可以把窗户打开进去，这难不倒冬日战士，但他并不想那么做。  
只有一次，就那么一次，他把窗户打开了。  
那一次他结束任务之后照常来看你，原本以为你会在床上躺着，抱着你的抱枕，黑色的发丝凌乱散在床上，眼睛乖巧地闭上。每次他看见你睡觉，都会忍不住觉得睡觉大概会是一件十分美好的事情，但他已经睡得太久，现在有点害怕。  
但那一次你本来是在熬夜……然后睡着了。  
所以当巴基来的时候，他看到的是你趴在桌子上睡得正香。  
嗯，同时，因为是趴在桌子上睡的，你感觉很冷，不自觉地把身体缩了又缩。  
巴基看着已经快要缩成一团的你，一边感慨着你身体的柔韧程度，一边轻手轻脚打开窗户。  
好吧，他承认，他是可以制造出一点声音把你吵醒，但他拿不准你是会爬起来继续敲键盘呢，还是爬起来回床上睡觉？  
所以抱着“熬夜对女孩子不好”的念头，我们的巴恩斯中士翻进了你房间，把你抱起来，放在床上，站在你的床头前纠结了一会儿，最后俯下身，拉起你尚在被子外面的手，放在唇边轻吻了一下，然后把被子盖好，掖好被角，关上灯，离开了。  
“晚安，我的小姑娘。”

后来巴基说漏嘴了，被你逼着问第一次抱你是什么感觉。  
“嗯……很轻，很软。”  
你捧着他的脸，使劲把它掰向你的方向，让眼前这个显然不太愿意说下去的人被迫把脸转过来看着你，他的胡茬蹭得你手心痒痒的。  
两人的额头轻轻相抵，你一眨不眨地盯着那双蓝色的眼睛。  
“So? Anything else?”  
“亲爱的。”布鲁克林小王子决定扭转目前这个对自己不怎么有利的局面，伸出手把你捞进他怀里，仰头准确无误地吻上你的嘴唇，“你看你都摆出了这个姿态了……我们要不要做点有趣的事？”  
“不要。”你试图把他推开，虽然知道除非是男人想让你推开他，否则你就是再怎么挣扎对他而言也只是“情趣”——他曾经那么说过。  
“不，亲爱的。其实你还可以更大力一点，这对我来说就像是挠痒痒。”他故意停顿了一下，看了一眼满脸羞红的你，凑到你的耳边接着说了下去，“或者这是现在的新情趣吗？我还不太懂。”

“嗯……”或许是看你执着的态度，男人停下了在你身上点火的手，“就是感觉很轻很软，然后就是……”  
“你当时磕到了我的左臂上，大概是疼就哼唧了一声。”  
“小姑娘，你当时哼哼得又轻又软，像小猫叫一样。”  
“我意识到你太，不，是比较……”巴基艰难地挑选着一个不会让你不开心的词，同时手臂收紧把你牢牢锢在他怀里，“嗯，是有点……”  
你把头放在他的肩上，使劲蹭了蹭，假装不满地哼一声，打断他的话。  
“然后后面的那几个月，你就没去看过我。”

“Shirley，我感觉有点奇怪。”  
“嗯？”  
“我感觉好像少了点儿什么，”你皱起眉头，努力回想着那种感觉，“尤其是晚上。”  
“……长夜漫漫无人陪，所以你感觉，”对面的女孩抬起头戏谑地看着你，“空虚寂寞冷？需要我去你家陪你睡吗？”  
“不……谢了。”你把面包几口塞进嘴里，“啊对了我记得上星期我明明是趴桌子上睡了，结果醒的时候在床上……”  
“你梦游了吧？或者中间醒了迷迷糊糊自己跑床上去了？”  
你茫然地抬头看看她。  
“可能吧……我记得自己好像磕到了什么东西？”  
“那就应该是你中间醒了，”她甩了甩自己的短发，手中的叉子在空中胡乱挥舞着，那柄叉子好像下一秒就会飞出来插到什么东西上，“然后不小心碰到了什么东西，可能是床？嗯，这个结论，合情，合理，论证过程严谨，没有漏洞。”  
“我觉得有……”  
“没有。”  
“有……”  
“没有。”  
“……”

巴基再一次见到你时你被几个小混混纠缠着。  
过程？什么过程？冬日战士对付几个半大不小的毛头小子需要什么过程？  
从他看见你被纠缠，到他把那几个混小子放到，你只感觉眼前一闪，然后眼前就只剩下一个还站着的男人，哦，还有几个以各种各样的姿势趴在地上的。  
他背对着你，你只能看见他微微回头时露出的蓝色眼睛。  
你的心猛地跳了一下。  
就是这种……被人注视着的感觉。  
“你、你叫什么名字？我可以请你喝一杯咖啡吗？”  
"Bucky."你听见他回答，"James Buchanan Barnes……you can call me Bucky."  
巴基听见身后的女孩走过来，嘴里念着他的名字。  
"Bucky."  
巴基听着他的小姑娘声音清脆干净，最后的/ki/被你不自觉地拉长念了，那个被延长的音节挠得他心里痒痒。他几乎想走开，可身子僵住了，他只能这么站着，听着你逐渐靠近他。  
“嗯，巴基？我可以请你喝一杯咖啡表达我的感谢吗？”  
你刚好到他的肩膀，所以此时你只需要微微抬头就可以看着他的眼睛。  
“好。”巴基看着那双毫无阴霾的棕色眼睛，一个拒绝的词都说不出来。

你带巴基去了你经常去的那家咖啡店。  
……然后你们俩就这么对坐着喝完了各自的咖啡，什么也没说。  
因为你实在不知道说什么，直觉告诉你最好不要去问他是做什么工作的——也许是女性的第六感，你觉得他应该是在军队里工作，那就更不好开口了，谁知道会不会涉及什么机密？  
但不说话你也并不觉得尴尬，你时而看看窗外，时而看看坐在对面的巴基。他的视线始终落在你身上，两人即使目光相遇也不会躲开，只是大大方方地给对方一个微笑。  
所以你们就这么喝完了咖啡。  
啊，还有一件值得一提的事。  
巴基笑起来非常好看。  
就像阿塔卡玛沙漠突然有大片大片的花朵盛开，就像西伯利亚寒风肆虐的荒原上突然有阵阵温暖到让人可以昏昏欲睡的风吹过，他笑的时候眼角眉梢都是温柔，寒冰消融，万物复苏，溪水推着冰块哗啦哗啦欢快唱着歌，黄鹂鸟在旁边的树枝上唱着这个美好的春天。  
而且那阵风，你躲在窗帘后看着巴基把你送到家后离开的背影，那阵风一定是吹到了最深的海域，吹过了最远的天边，又吹到他的眼睛里，才能有那么好看、那么纯粹的蓝。那风在吹过海洋时一定不仅采了蓝色，还带着温暖的水汽，这样才能让那种美丽的蓝色在他眼睛里一圈一圈荡漾开。  
第二天你又到那里，看见巴基坐在里面喝咖啡时忍不住笑了。  
“这儿的咖啡很好喝吧？”  
“是的。”他朝你举了举杯子，“非常好喝。”  
从那以后你有意无意就会到那家咖啡店里坐坐，大部分时候你都碰不到巴基，但碰到的时候你就会坐在他对面，和他聊天。  
而自从他告诉你他曾经是个军人之后，你回去认真思考了一下，觉得超级英雄可能会是个好话题。  
下一次再碰到他时你把话题引到了这方面，令你高兴的是他果然很感兴趣。  
“那你喜欢哪一个呢？”  
“这个……都喜欢……”  
他轻笑起来。  
“好的，我再重新问一遍。”  
“小姑娘你最喜欢哪一个呢？”他总是叫你小姑娘，尽管你告诉他你只是长得比较显小，实际上是成年人，但他坚持喊你小姑娘。  
“在我眼里，你这个年龄就是小姑娘。”  
“我成年了……”  
“小姑娘。”  
“……我生气了。”  
好的言归正传，你思考了一下。  
“队长。”  
巴基觉得自己头皮麻了一下，他没想着你会说他的名字，毕竟在外界眼里他是个“死人”，——虽然他心里很想让你说出他的名字，但是史蒂夫——好吧，这还真是个强大的对手。  
“嗯……为什么呢？”他决定挣扎一下。  
你也小小的挣扎了一下。  
“因为……他的蓝眼睛。”  
你尽量保持镇定抬头和巴基对视，“我喜欢蓝色的眼睛，非常……好看。”  
你看见巴基的表情微妙地变化着，似乎是在犹豫着什么。  
然后他的手机响了，等电话那头的人说完话，他站起来，付了钱，急匆匆地离开。  
挂掉电话后，他低声对你解释。  
“不好意思，有急事……下次我请你喝咖啡好吗？”  
你低下头掩饰自己的失望，低声说了一句好。  
外面传来汽车喇叭声，你想他一定是没有听见的。  
可你听见他叹了口气，本来放在杯子上的手被握住，被拿起来，然后手心被近乎撒娇地蹭了蹭，烙下一个吻。  
你抬起头惊讶地看着对面的男人，线条优美的唇瓣还没有离开你的手心，他保持着亲吻你手心的姿势，抬起眼看你。  
那两秒，或者是三秒，你不知道究竟过了多长时间，你一直觉得他要说什么了，可他一直没有，只是静静看着你。  
他放开你，说了一句“下次见，小姑娘”就离开了。

“然后你走了那么长时间。”你控诉道，“我还以为你是不想再理我了。”  
“我不想带着浑身的伤去见你，”巴基撩起你的一缕头发凑到嘴边，“我不想让我的小姑娘见到我全身上下没有一块好的地方，她会伤心，我舍不得。”  
“可你都不告诉我你回来了……”你还是很委屈。  
“我告诉你我回来了，然后你准备去找我吗？”  
“我的小姑娘在我临走前告诉我她最喜欢的是队长而不是我……我可不敢让你因为去找我见到史蒂夫。”  
“我当时又不知道你是冬日战士。”你撒娇地环上他的脖颈，在他脸颊上亲了一下，“而且布鲁克林的小王子那么没自信吗?”  
“确实没有多少。百岁老人和小姑娘并不是很搭。”  
“那你再去找一个百岁老奶奶好了。”  
“我怀里不就有一个，”巴基眯起眼笑，“过个几十年就是了。”

巴基走的季节你想现在穿裙子会不会冷，巴基回来的季节，你还在想这个问题。  
所以你看，初春到深秋，也没什么差别。  
而你们再一次的相遇是在你的卧室，原因和上一次巴基翻进你房间一模一样——你再一次趴在桌子上睡着了。  
唯一不同的是这次巴基抱起你的时候你醒了。  
“……巴基？”  
巴基僵了一下，不知道是应该把已经迈出的左腿缩回去还是让右腿也跨出去一步。  
而且他看着你的眼神，隐隐预见到了自己即将经历什么。  
“嗯……醒了？”  
“……上一次我像这样睡着了是不是你把我抱到床上的。”  
“嗯……”  
“那你上次把我从小混混手里救下来是不是因为你……跟踪我？”  
“不是，”巴基否认了，“因为我刚好……路过。”  
“之前晚上的时候我觉得有人在看我……是不是你？”  
巴基大跨步把你放到床上，靠着过人的臂力用被子把你裹起来，然后把你紧紧抱住。  
“是。”你觉得他以视死如归的心情回了这么一句。  
然后房间里就没有说话的声音了，巴基没有，你也没有。  
你听着两人的呼吸声逐步一致，最后认命地使劲撞了他一下。  
“我生气了。”  
“要抱抱，要亲亲。”  
“不要隔着被子的。”

“我当时还以为你要别扭一段时间……或者直接拒绝我。”巴基蹭了蹭你的脸，闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，“我当时真的很害怕。”  
“你不就是吃准了我喜欢你……“


End file.
